


Found a movie 'bout you

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Stony - Freeform, SuperBat, just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Steve don't know what to do with their too similar boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found a movie 'bout you

Steve glanced to his side where Clark sat next to him in the stark tower, waiting for their boyfriends. The just named Kryptonian sighed really dramatically. 

When he noticed Steve's eyes on him, Superman simply handed him his mobile with a defeated look on his face.

Steve took it and looked on the display: A chat with Bruce was opened and you could read "Found a movie 'bout you!". Then there was a picture of the cinema program where you clearly saw "Last boy scout". 

The super soldier couldn't really believe what he saw. So he just got his own mobile out of his pocket, opened his chat with Tony from earlier and gave it to Clark. 

The message of Tony was: "Found a movie 'bout you!" and you could also see the cinema program: "The patriot".

Clark just shook his head. "They do it on purpose, don't they?" 

"Well, I can't speak for Bruce but Tony would come up with 'funny' jokes like this by himself".

Just in this moment Clark could hear Bruce's car a few streets away. "They'll be here in a few minutes.", the alien said,"Then we can ask them ourselves."

His super hearing wasn't lying (as always) and soon the door opened. 

Bruce and Tony came in, chuckling at some technical stuff about their industries.

Steve and Clark threw looks at each other which pretty much said that no normal human being would understand what their boyfriends were talking about (even if Superman and Captain America weren't really the most 'normal' human beings you could think of either, but you get the point).

Tony rolled his eyes: "Oh, Cap, don't look so sulkily. Not everyone can be as smart as we are". 

Bruce grinned at the comment and sat down in Clark's lap, greeting him with a kiss on a cheek.

Actually Clark wanted to be annoyed, but he just couldn't fight down the urge to wrap his arm around Bruce. Their bodies just fit so perfectly together. 

Tony grinned again. "Very cute. Steve, I'm openly offended because you don't have enough sweetheart in you". 

"Then I'm openly offended because you sent me 'The patriot' stuff". 

"Yeah, and you're allowed to be offended since you are allowed to have an own opinion. Because we're in America. And we're free. I know, Steveyboy, I got it", Tony said with a totally serious expression.

"You think of yourself as so funny, don't you?", Steve asked. 

With a mock shocked voice Tony demanded to know: "Bruce, am I not funny?"

"That you are", the other billionaire grinned.

"So you did send us both these cinema pictures on purpose.", Clark guessed.

"Oh, I've no idea what you're talking about.", Bruce smiled sweetly. 

This time Steve rolled his eyes, a habit you just get when you live together with Tony.

"You two are horrible.", he sighed.

Tony chuckled. "You said something else in bed yesterday".

Clark coughed, Bruce grinned smugly, Steve's ear tips reddened. "That... That's not the point.", he stammered. 

Bruce and Tony exchanged a look. They're so cute when you're messing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best written fic ever, but as I said: Free time in school - Not good for me. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. ;)


End file.
